Radiant electric heaters are well known comprising a base of thermal and electrical insulation material having at least one electrical heating element supported on or adjacent thereto. The base may comprise compacted microporous insulation material and may be provided in a dish-like support, such as of metal.
The heating element or elements is or are generally of elongate coiled wire or ribbon form, having electrical terminations at opposite ends thereof for connection to a power supply.
A rod-like temperature-responsive device is also generally provided extending at least partly across the heater and overlying the heating element or elements.